explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If You Could Go To The Future
If You Could Go To The Future is a video by ExplodingTNT. It shows what would happen if you could go to the future using a convenient portal. Description Ever wonder what the future of Minecraft will be like? Today is your lucky day because you can now travel to the future! Just choose how far into the future you want to go, and step into the time travelling portal! The future is always bright... If you could choose what year you wanted to go to, how far into the future would you go? Plot The video starts with someone with a House_Owner skin running into a village, and getting confused about the absence of said villagers. In a corner, a villager tells the player to follow him. The player does so, and the two end up in an empty house. The villager tells the player that he has a time machine, and if the player gives him a stack of emeralds, the time machine belongs to him. The player accepts, and uses the time machine to go a century into the future. He finds what appears to be a cyborg, which communicates in farting noises through it's head, and speaks normally through it's lower section (butt). The video then cuts to ExplodingTNT and Failboat standing next to another time machine. Failboat says that this particular portal will take them to the year 2020. When TNT asks why this is important, Failboat responds by telling him that in 2020, there is a world war, and insists that they should check it out, saying that they might be able to stop the war. TNT finally agrees, and Failboat has him go through the portal first. Once TNT has disappeared, Failboat breaks the portal, happy that he's finally gotten rid of TNT. Meanwhile, in 2020, TNT is being attacked by thousands of Withers. Meanwhile, Failboat goes through a different portal, and ends up in the same place as the first player, discovering all the new technology. He attempts to pilot a flying car, but it fails, and he crashes to the ground in a massive explosion (which then briefly shows a dark screen with the words "Directed by Michael Bay"). The video then cuts to a new player, (named "Superidiot55") who finds a time portal, and claims that five years from now, he'll be rich. He goes through the time portal (which a setting that has you become your future self) He goes through, but all he finds is a dirt house. Realizing that he's still a noob, he ragequits, only for the viewer to see that dirt is actually now a rare block, which means that he actually WAS rich, by supply/demand standards. The video makes another cut, and it's back to ExplodingTNT (who somehow got back to modern times), who is now mourning how he's alone, and will never be in a relationship. However, he finds yet another portal which claims that in the year 2057, TNT will be wed. TNT is excited, and goes to the future, where he is to be married. However, his wife turns out to be a squid, and TNT explodes in rage. Category:Videos Category:2016 videos